Crimson
by Tsukiyono Omi
Summary: Schwarz is a bit more then they seem...but where does Omi tie in...? **At long last, chapter 8 is up!**
1. Prologue

Whoo~ This one has been sitting in my files for a bit…If you happen to be on either the NagiML or the WK-StrangeLoveML you may have seen this…^^; Finally getting around to posting it here…if FF.net will let me. X.x 

Warnings: This is yaoi, ladies and…ladies. ^^; That means lots of fun boi-boi love. ^__^ If you don't like that, what are you dong reading one of my fics?! Theres lots of Schwarz, which usually means lots of blood…oh yes, there will be blood. ^^; Much blood. Theres Schwarz, and theres Omi, and eventually there will be Ken. No Aya. No Youji. Just a bit, but then they become unimportant. ^^; Don't get me wrong, I love the boys…theyre just not in this fic. ^^; This is mostly PG-13, with some R bits…erm…and a few NC-17 bits…I'll warn you when we get to those though. ^^; 

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone…but damn, I wish I did. ^^; 

Note: If youve read any of the Anita Blake series, 'Clan of the Cave Bear', or any Anne Rice, some of the prologue may sound a bit familiar...don't worry, Im only using them as a bit of refrence, and am, in no way, trying to take their wonderful ideas. T-T

Ok, shutting up now…sorry you had top go through all this. I promise not to blabber in the next chapters. 

Prologue

  
  
  
When he was young, his father told him stories of the journey into the New Land of his own childhood. His father's mother had been the bastard child of a beautiful blonde woman and one of the creatures whom were no longer animal, but not quite human, either.   
  
He had the same black hair and piercing blue eyes of his grandmother, but any other trace of the creature that had been his great-grandfather were vanished. He stood just over 6 feet, tall even for his people who were slowly populating the new land.  
  
At his 19th summer, he declined position of leader of their tribe from his father. A leader he was, true, but such things held no interest for him at the time. Rather, he chose to make his own journeys, south across the continent, then, once at the ocean, back across to where his father and grandparents had come from, some 40 summers ago.   
  
The winter of his 27th year found him in the icy tundra of what would eventually be called Denmark. It was there that he met the old woman. The once-priestess of a small band of travelers, she had been cast out by her own brother for murder and possession. He sat at her hearth fire as she told him of the days of her youth as a priestess, and of the tragedy that had her exiled from the camp.  
  
In her 35th year she preformed the Death Rites for her own child. Striken with greif, she lost control of the ritual, allowing a deamon to take possession of her body. The being feasted on her very soul until there was nothing left, then left her with only the desire, the utter need, for the lives of others. Without it, she claimed, she would fall into an incredible death-sleep, arising again only on the life of another. For a while she sustained herself on the animals of the wild, feeding her hunger on their blood to save her own people. But in the end, it was her own brother she attacked, managing only a few precious warm mouthfuls of the liquid that was to be her only nourishment.  
  
Together they lived in her cave for many moon-cycles, she providing him with shelter and a look into a world he never could have even imagined, and he providing her with the company she so longed for. And in the end, when he had to move on, it seemed only natural that her gift to him would be the one thing that had entranced him during his stay. She took his life, then returned it with a new flavour. Forever he would live being 20-and-7 years old, feeding from the blood of others.   
  
And at his transformation, she awakened within him the power for Foresight, weaker than her own, but still enough to see a few days into the future. 'Everyone has a special power inside them,' she explained, and at her possession, not only had hers been awakened, but she received all the powers, though muted, of the deamon.   
  
For decades, centuries, he traveled alone, seeing what there was to see. He lived, he loved, he killed, all on his own whims. Until he came upon a group of Viking warriors that cought his fancy. One in particular captured his attention; a loud, brash, insubordinate prick of a man who seemed to have potential. A companion was what he needed; not a lover or a friend, just a companion with whom he could travel. And so, in less than one turn of the moon, he had forever that brash young Viking with the reddest hair he had ever seen.  
  
Together they traveled the world for thousands of years, slowly adding to their entourage as they found those that interested them. They made a few, but only two stayed with them. A small boy joined them, taken to young at the Second's will. The Viking chose his own companion, a lovely boy sent down into a spiral of hate directed at the new Christian God. In life, he had been deceived by his best friend, the son of a poor carpenter man.  
  
At the turn of the second mellinium of AD, they were complete. The origonal intentions of companionship no longer mattered; they were four, the Seer, the Telepath, the Telekenetic, and the Blasphmer who felt no pain. They were so close to the first that nothing hurt them, even the sun that was rumoured to kill their small population . As far as they knew, they were truly immortal.   
  
ende prologue. 


	2. Chapter 1

Not talking this time, as I promised. Just this..

Disclaimer: Still not mine…

Warning: Still yaoi…

Note:

**thoughts**

/mental speech/

=Crawford's 'inner deamon'=  


  
Part 1  


  
"But I want him! Look at him, he'd make a great one of us!"  
  
"Nope, out of the question. You know were not allowed to make any more like us."  
  
"But…he's so kawaii! C'mon, we don't have to tell him til it's done, and we can—"  
  
"No, He'll know before we do it, you know that. He always knows beforehand. You've been with him for 10,000 years, you should know that by now."  
  
"That's just my point!" slender fingers raked impatiently through soft brown hair. "It's been over 2,000 years since Psycho-boi joined us. It's been just the four of us for so long…why not another? You have your companion, why can't I have my own?"  
  
"Brad is your companion. He chose you and made you for himself. You belong to him; we all do."  
  
Blue eyes flashed, "No! I want him! It's not fair! You give him to me, Schu, because I can't do it!"   
  
"You do it, I wont. You may have been chosen to screw him, but I was his companion first. I've been with Brad since almost the beginning of humankind. I may be an ass, and I may be rebellious, but I'm not going against Brad on this one rule."  
  
Telekinetic powers lashed out to throw the redhead against the wall. "I *can't*! You know I'm too small and weak to do it! And even if I weren't, I don't know how to do it. I can't pick the information from Crawford's head like you can. He did this to me on purpose, didn't he? He purpously took me when I was only 15, didn't he? He meant to keep me small and weak for eternity!" the boy threw himself into Schuldich's arms, sobbing dryly. They could not cry truly, their bodies did not function in a way that they could. But when they did, it was blood, not tears that slid down their ivory cheeks.  
  
"Nagi, shhh…" he gathered the boy into his arms, stroking his hair gently. "I'm sorry, Leibechen, but you know I can't do it. Isn't Brad enough? Farf belongs to me, and you belong to Brad. That's how it's been since…since…forever."  
  
Nagi pursed his lips and blew his cheeks full of air, "Datte! Schu, it'll be ok! I know it will!"  
  
He patted the boy's head, "You don't give up, do you? I'll talk it over with Brad? Ok?"  
  
"Iie! You wont do that; you're just trying to placate me so I'll leave you alone! I know you better than that."  
  
Schuldich grinned sheepishly, "Aa, you know me too well, and you're not even the Telepath. Ok, Naggles, listen. Its not just because Crawford said not to. I've been inside his head; he's really not suited for our…way of life."  
  
Big blue eyes blinked, confused, " What you mean he doesn't like guys? He works in a flower shop with three other guys, how can he not be gay?"  
  
Schuldich slid to the floor, pulling Nagi into his lap. Despite the several thousand years difference and eight years in physical appearance, they were closer than with the other two. "You're a moron, Nagi. We kill indiscriminately for food and for fun. Do you really think that he would be able to handle that? He hates the fact that he has to kill for Kritiker, so how the hell is he going to kill just to keep himself alive, much less do it for fun?"   
  
"But...didn't you say he has some strange sense of 'justice'? He didn't even realize he was a killer until you told him so." Nagi was calm, but his voice pouted as only he could. "Schu…onegai? How about if we get someone for Crawford? He likes the silent type, what about Fujimiya? Or Hidaka? He'd be a good opposite for Crawford; maybe he could get him to finally loosen up some."  
  
Schuldich scoffed at the idea, "Right. And next you'll be telling me that I should fuck Kudou, ja? That boy probably has more diseases than that Ebola monkey."  
  
"Hnn. Since when do you care about disease? Were not mortal, diseases don't touch us. You could screw the Ebola monkey itself, it wouldn't matter."  
  
The redhead shuddered violently, "Yuck! I may be sick and twisted, but that's just nasty, Nagi!"  
  
Nagi shrugged, "I wouldn't put it past you. You've slept with a *girl*. Everyone knows girls have cooties!"  
  
"'Cooties'? The redhead laughed. "Nagi you were 15 when you were taken, and you're almost 10000 years old…and you're still worried about 'cooties'?"  
  
He grinned up at the redhead, "Ok, so maybe not cooties…" Nagi's face drooped to its usual almost-pout. "But will you at least think about it? Onegai, Schu? I really want him to be one of us."  
  
Schuldich sighed and stroked Nagi's baby-fine hair, as he had done for thousands of years, "Hai, hai, I'll think about it. But its not going to happen."  
  
~*~  
  
Omi pouted, hopelessly frustrated. It was cold out, and he couldn't find his favourite jacket. In fact, the only jacket he could find was the one he wore on missions. It was a good jacket, lightweight but warm…but it had the imbedded scent of dried blood throughout. **Maybe no one will notice. Its not like they know what I do for a living…And I'm sure the smell is just my imagination.** Risking the likely wrath of Aya for wearing his mission clothing outside, he slipped the jacket on over his uniform and headed for school.  
  
The day passed slowly for Omi, and he was more than happy to return home to his apartment. Aya and Youji were in the shop today, and Ken was in his room doing Ken-things, so there was no one to bother him with mission reports or research. Omi had begged the day off, pleading mountains of homework. He was in Advanced-thing and Honors-that for all eight of his classes, so the others had been somewhat sympathetic; all but Aya, of course, who had just given him a Look.  
  
In truth, Omi had plans for the day, but they didn't include homework. He had been getting lazy in his senior year, and he was in danger of failing math…but homework could wait. Today he had plans to work on his new web page. For as long as he could remember, Omi's favourite band had been Nittle Grasper. Now that they were back together after several years, he thought it was high time he dedicate a web page to them. Or, more precisely, to the lead singer, Sakuma Ryuuichi. The pink bunny-toting vocalist reminded him a bit of the blue-haired girl from Schrient, but he dint let that little fact deter his obsession. Though he had never identified himself as being gay, or even bisexual, Omi knew his obsession with Ryuuichi was more that simple hero-worship for a popular rock star.   
  
But that was ok, wasn't it? He was almost positive that, though he swore up and down to hate men, Youji had a tendency to sneak Ken into his room for some 'entertainment' late at nite. And Aya…hadn't Aya had a boyfriend or something before he had joined Weiß? What was this, the Gay Assassins League?  
  
"Omi! Oi, Omi!" A loud banging on his door that could only be Ken startled the boy out of his daydreaming. "Omi, I need you to do me a favour!"  
  
Omi sighed and went to open the door for his best friend, "Hai, Ken-kun, what is it? Did you forget how to file a mission report again?"  
  
"Mou! That was only once, right after I joined!" he pouted, what was a very un-Ken thing to do. "Omittchi, ore no nakayoshi…Will you go to the store for me? I need milk and strawberries for dinner, but I can't leave my food for more than just a few minutes." At the younger boy's doubtful look, Ken changed tactics. "Tanomuuuu! I'll do your shift tomorrow!"  
  
"Hmm…and the day after?" Omi knew he was pushing it, but if Ken would agree to that…  
  
"Ok!" He pressed several hundred yen into Omi's hand, "I need milk and fresh strawberries, ok? Make sure they're fresh!"  
  
Omi sighed as his teammate left. Why was he doing this again…? Oh, right. Two more days off. Again he pulled on his mission jacket, frowning at the scent of blood. Just a quick trip to the store, then back to Ryuuichi and his beloved computer. It wouldn't be too bad and he got two extra days off for his troubles. He slipped out, locking the door behind him.  
  
Omi retrieved the milk and strawberries, still rather curious as to why Ken needed them. The ex-soccer player never cooked much more than instant-Ramen, much less something that would need milk and strawberries that he couldn't leave. He couldn't say for certain, but Omi was rather sure his friend was…entertaining…Youji again that nite.  
  
"Hello, little boy. You smell of death."  
  
Omi whirled around, looking for the voice, "Dare?"  
  
"Over here, Bishounen," the alley seemed to be talking to him. "*In* the alley, baka." There was a sigh and a flash of green before Omi was pulled bodily into the dark alleyway. "I can smell it on you; the blood, the death. It's a wonderful scent, I assure you."  
  
The voice was familiar. Nasal, mocking…"Schwarz?" Omi blinked into the darkness, trying to adjust his eyes. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"'What do I want?' In a word, Omi, 'you.' Rather, my little friend here does. I. Personally, could not care less."  
  
Another form appeared from the shadows into the half-light, a slim figure smaller than Omi. "Boku no tame ni…I want to claim you for my own."  
  
Omi was fast, but Schwarz was faster. Even before his brain could convince his feet to run, they had him flanked and loosely pinned to the wall. "Nani yo?! Hanase yo!" His head was forced back, and he could feel warm breath on his neck.   
  
"You'll make a good companion, I think. You're smart and you're pretty…you'll talk to me, wont you? You don't have to love me. Just stay with me forever."  
  
The breath changed to lips, then…teeth? Yes, sharp little teeth ripped into the tender flesh of his neck, then came a tongue lapping harshly at the warmth that flowed freely. The bag of groceries tumbled to the ground, forgotten in the pain of being torn into.   
  
/Shhh, Bishounen. He's not taking it all. Just enough to give you a taste of that its like…/ a soft voice spoke in Omi's ear…or was it in his head?  
  
The lips pulled away, allowing Omi to sink unceremoniously to the ground. "Itaiiiii…" a pale hand lifted to touch at the rapidly pulsing vein in his neck. He shivered but was on fire. He hurt, but felt no pain. His world…was…black.  
  
  


Laa~ am I mean? ^___^ If you didn't notice, I don't own NG or Sakuma Ryuuichi, either…Wish I did, though. Mmm…Ryuu-chan…..


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em….if I did, I'd have lots of money, and wouldn't have to work at Pizza Hut. X.x

Warning: Have I mentioned its yaoi? Oh..and if youre looking for NagiOmi, its not here. ^___^; 

Chapter 2

He woke up late Sunday afternoon. Funny, he couldn't remember going to bed on Saturday nite...or Friday nite, for that matter. He had no more than a vague recollection of being sent to the store on Friday nite, and dragging himself out of bed early Saturday morning long enough to pull tight the heavy drapes over his window.

That, and a bizarre dream...one of meeting with two members of Schwarz. But that was silly, wasn't it? He knew that he'd never really be able to safely get away from Schwarz whilst alone and unarmed. Besides, they had been-at least, Nagi had been-vampires. And everyone knew that vampires only existed in stories and movies. And didn't vampires hate the sunlite? Omi could distinctly remember seeing them out in the sun before, though, at the moment, he wasn't too fond of the over-bright natural light himself.

A quick glance at his watch confirmed that it was indeed Sunday, and about an hour before Youji and Ken should be closing up shop. Omi remembered nothing of the last day and a half, but he remembered conning Ken into taking both his Saturday and Sunday shifts. Slowly he pulled himself out of bed and into the shower. Rather than his usual quick, perfunctory cleaning, Omi opted to allow the water to run over his body for sever still minutes, restoring some of the lost warmth. He sighed peacefully as the warm water heated his cool flesh. Where had his weekend gone? What had happened? All he could remember was going to the store for Ken, then the strange dream about Schwarz.

But then...hadn't he met up with Schwarz before getting home? He could have sworn... Ok, so maybe Schwarz had accosted him. But the whole vampire thing? Highly unlikely. Omi was a believer in logic; anything that could not be physically proven was ground for doubt.

Once sufficiently clean and relaxed, Omi got out and got dressed. Slowly he made his way down to he Koneko to watch ken and Youji cleaning up.

"Ya, Omittchi! Get enough sleep?'

"Hai, sankyuu, Youji-kun," the boy removed Youji's sunglasses and placed them on his own face, trying not to squint at the light that still filtered in through the open shop windows. "Ne, ken-kun, do you know what happened Friday nite? All I can remember is going to the store for you, then waking up this afternoon..."

Ken looked up from organizing the books for the nite, "You don't know? You brought my stuff back-an hour late, mind you-and said you were tired, so you went right to bed. You were really pale and sleepy-looking. I tried to wake you up several times yesterday, but it was like you were dead or something."

The youngest frowned, racking his still-fuzzy mind, "Datte, I feel fine, except for being a little drained..."

"Speaking of being 'drained', how did you get the hickey on your neck, Bishounen?" Youji leered. "Finally get some?"

"The...?"

The bell above the door jingled, "Mission."

~*~

Degrading. That was the only word he could think of to describe the situation he was in. Tight   
purple pleather pants hugged his legs, topped by a tummy-baring black shirt that read 'bad   
kitty' across the front in little rhinestones. The studded belt slung loosely around one hip   
reminded him of the hero in one of his video games, and the mid-calf lace-up black boots   
threatened to make him topple off their three inch heels. 

Branching out from one kohl-lined eye and dancing across the left side of his face ran an   
intricate design, which had been drawn on by Aya's surprisingly skilled hand. The last time he   
had been bait in a club he had let Ken dress him; this time, Youji. Next time, maybe he should   
trust his clothes to Manx. 

Uncomfortable as he was, Omi fit in easily. He loved dancing, and obliged anyone who pressed   
against him. At one point, while pressed between two girls who seemed to be more interested in   
each other than in him, Aya's voice came over the tiny speaker in his ear, "Bombay, dou da?" 

"Ah, shitsurei, Umiko-san, Hikari-san," he wiggled his way through the crowd to the bathroom,   


"Hai, Abyssinian. Nothing yet. What about you guys?" 

"Siberian and Balinese in place. The target is at the bar." 

Omi checked himself in the mirror, brushing a few silver-streaked stands from his face, "Ok,   
yosh. Bombay, go." He slipped back into the main room and went straight to the bar, "Target in   
sight, Mission go." he sidled up to the lone woman at the bar, slipping into the seat next to   
hers, "Konbonwa." 

  
The woman looked him over, black eyes carefully scrutinizing every inch. "Konbonwa. Hitori?" 

"Boku wa itsu datte hitori saa...buy me a drink, oneesama?" he repeated his practiced lines   
perfectly, feeling a small pang at the memory of using that line before. He blinked big blue   
eyes up at her, using his best combination of childish innocence and a sexy smoulder. 

"Sou. Bartender, a Budweiser for my little...friend." the woman was all enough known that no one   
carded her little 'friends'. 

Omi pretended to sip from the proffered beer, yawning lightly, "Sankyuu, Oneesama." 

"'Oneesama' janai yo. 'Sakaki' wa ii." 

He fought back a shudder as the woman traced the outside seam of his pants, 'Hai, Sakaki-san." 

She laughed at his 'innocence'. "You're terribly cute. Ne, what are you doing tonite, boya?" 

Omi blushed prettily, "Depends...did you have something in mind?" 

All lights in the club shut off, and a cry rose from the crowd. Next to him there was a   
strangled cry, then a thump ringing of finality. "Sakaki-san?" 

"Na, Bishounen, you should thank me. I got the hit for you." 

And once more he felt the still-tender flesh of his neck being torn into. Omi struggled, but   
strong arms held him in place. A soft voice whispered nothing into his mind as he felt his   
energy, as well as his blood, being slowly drained from his body. "Ya...yamete..." voices   
floated from all around him, but two stuck out in his mind. 

"Nagi...Nagi! He's done, let him go!" 

The pressure on his neck let off, but he was still not released. "Then do it, hurry! I can't keep   
the whole crowd back for much longer." 

He was jostled around a bit, being passed into a new set of arms, "Here, drink." 

Warm fluid dripped onto his lips, followed be the warm press of flesh. He opened his mouth a   
fraction, allowing it to spill in. It was warm and salty-sweet, and a bit metallic. Years of   
assassin experience placed the taste as blood, but his empty body cried to replace what it had   
lost. He latched onto the wrist offered him, feeble swallowing giving way to needy suckling.   
Drums pounded in his ears, tattooing a beat on his brain. 

No, not a drum...a heartbeat. His heartbeat, pumping rapidly, struggling to keep him alive.   
Stronger and stronger, until he thought surely it would beat out of his chest. And then, when he   
could no longer take it, but drank anyway, the wrist was pulled away and warm lips were again   
pressed to his. 

He was hot, so hot; his whole body was on fire. Fire coursed through his veins along with the   
new blood, making him feel that he would explode. He was quickly jostled into the bathroom   
which, with just one look from the tall redhead, quickly cleared out. They sat him on the sink   
counter, propping him up against the mirror. "Boku...atsui..." 

Nagi leaned heavily against the wall, exhausted from using his powers for so long, "So that's how   
it's done? Does he have a power now? When will it show?" 

"Shh, give him time, he's not done yet," they watched as the subtle differences slowly washed   
over Omi; already smooth skin becoming pale porcelain, tiny fangs protruding over parted,   
panting lips. The boy's face was pale but highly flushed, not a normality in Schuldich's limited   
experience. "Oi, Bishounen, you ok? You don't look too good." 

"So...so hot..." Omi's body exploded with the raging heat inside, and a loud whimper escaped his   
lips. 

Alarms blared. 

Schuldich raped the minds of the club-goers, searching for the reason as to why. "...There's a   
fire. It just started, out of nowhere." 

"Boku...hen na...Nagi...Nagi's fault...Nagi's fault...Nagi's fault..." 

They watched as the boy's fevered mumblings became chant, repeating the same words over and over. "Schu? What's he doing? Why does he keep saying that?" Nagi was starting to feel rather warm himself, as if he were already close to the intense flame that burned just outside the   
door. "Schu...Schu, I don't feel so good..." he staggered to where Omi was glaring at him   
menacingly through hazy eyes. "Omi...Omi, don't hate me." he reached out a hand to comfort the   
older boy, but when he touched the smooth skin of the boys arm the soft velvet outfit that had   
taken the place of his usual blue-grey uniform for the nite burst into flames. 

"Your fault..." 

"Shit! Nagi!" the redhead removed his ever-present green coat and wrapped it around the boy's   
body, smothering the flames. 

"Your fault, your fault, your--" 

Schuldich overloaded Omi's mental circuits, abruptly putting a stop to the mantra and knocking   
the boy unconscious. "Here, keep my jacket for now. We gotta get outta here. Can you walk?" he   
lifted the Weiß boy over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "You'd better be damned grateful,   
kid. I got Tsukiyono for you *and* saved your ass from burning to death. You owe me now." 

Nagi frowned, clutching the jacket close to his body, "But...he hates me now..." 

Ok, so incase you havent figured it out yet…the Schwarz-y bois are vampires. Now so is Omi. I shall explain all the fire…soon. ^___^


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot…if there is a plot…^^; 

Chapter 3

  
Omi awoke groggily to the sound of two disturbingly familiar voices shouting at each other. 

"…were we supposed to know he'd be a firebug?! I read minds, Bradley, not powers!" 

"You deliberately went against my explicit orders! You made another one of us: not only that, but he's a pyro! And Weiß no less! 

"Shit…Look, Brad, I'm sorry, ok? You try to deny that brat of yours when he really wants something. Sure he's a pyro, but we can use that to our advantage. He's ours now; we can use him. Nagi's a TK, and you remember more than any of us when his powers first manifested." 

Omi kept his thoughts quiet, focusing on one spot on the unfamiliar ceiling. It was bad enough that he was here in the first place, and the two older members of Schwarz were arguing over someone he assumed to be himself in the next room. The effects of Schuldich's overloading his mind left him fuzzy; all he knew was that he was awake, it was night, he was in the midst of Schwarz…and under the covers he was naked save for a pair of pale blue boxers. What did they mean by 'pyro' and 'we can use him'? 

Did he really even want to know? He felt different…changed. Had they drugged him? Possibly…but this was different from the other times he had been drugged. He closed his eyes again, allowing sleep to overcome him. **Just a small little nap… **

When Omi awoke there was another presence in the darkened room, "Anou…dare?" 

The form turned from the window, "So you're finally awake." It was the oldest member of Schwarz. 

"H-hai. Why am I here?" he blinked up sleepily at the tall man who hovered over the bed. 

"You are here…because my teammate is a moron. He has given you a gift that was not his to give. One that I personally do not believe you should have received." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "However, it is not something that we can take back. This…this is irrevocable." He smiled wistfully, revealing a dainty pair of elongated canine teeth. "I am, for now, Brad Crawford. Unfortunately, you may be staying here with us for a while." 

Omi laughed nervously, "Ok, so let me get this straight; I'm in Schwarz's mansion you aren't killing me; you're all vampires…and now you're asking me to join you. Well that's all fine and lovely, but I'd like to wake up from this dream now, if you don't mind." 

Crawford slapped the boy across the face, positioning making it awkward and less painful. "This is not a dream! Yes, we are what are now known as 'vampires'. And thanks that that fuck-up, Schuldich and his inability to say no to pretty little boys, now you are the same." a glare from behind glinting glasses stopped Omi from speaking. "And I am not 'asking you to join'. You will stay here with us, if for nothing else for the safely of my own group. If we find use for you, you may or may not be integrated into Schwarz…but don't count on it." 

Omi moved to get out of bed, but the gun trained between his eyes changed his mind. "This is insane. I don't wanna be here, I don't wanna be a vampire. I want to go back to Weiß!" he glared balefully at Crawford, which only prompted the man to laugh at him.

"Yes, yes, that's terribly cute, you can pout like Nagi. Its nice to see that we'll be having another pain-in-the-ass child here," he sighed, turning to the door. "You are, I assume, erased from all records, barring those of Kritiker, correct?" At Omi's hesitant nod, he continued, "Good. I'll have Nagi delete those as well. Also, you'll be transferred to Nagi's school. I'll assume that you're in third year, so you will be a year ahead of him." He left, sighing something about 'why didn't I see this one?'

Omi clenched the sheets tightly in his small hands. 'Nagi'. The very sound of that boy's name made him want to retch up anything that he may still have in his stomach. It was Nagi's fault that he was like this; that he was in this terrible situation. And now, not only did he have to live with the boy, but he had to attend the same school, too? Unacceptable! And…wait. Why was Nagi still in school? Shouldn't he be really old? His schooling should be over with by now…

"Sou da na."

Omi gasped as yet another presence his mind as well as the room, "Nani?"

"Yo." Schuldich leaned against the door, shutting it. "How does it feel?" Not that he didn't know, but he wanted to hear the boy say it himself. 

"I feel…strange. Am I really…are you really…?"

"Deamon spawn? Yup. Brad, me, Nagi, Farf…and you. Brad's not happy with me by the way. Were not supposed to make any more like us. And as for Nagi, we send him back to school every few years. For looks, ya know. If Brad decides to keep you around, well do the same with you."

"But…aren't vampires supposed to burn up in the sunlite?"

The redhead smirked, "Well, at least you know some of the lore. Some may…but not us. Brad is directly descended from the First; she was the one to make him. He doesn't remember his original name, but everyone else just called him 'the Second.' He made myself, then Nagi and Farf; Nagi and me made you. We're all so closely descended from the first that nothing gets to us that we know of. Maybe some others…they might be far enough down the bloodline that the blood is very weak."

"You mean the blood of the First? And...Why did you make me? I didn't want this."

Schuldich sighed, "Blame Nagi, kid, not me. He's the one that threw a fit to have you. He got bored with being brad's play toy and wanted his own."

Cerulean eyes sparked with rage, "'Play toy'? You did **this** to me just so I can be the toy of some 15-year-old brat?!" he was hot again. Like fire coursing through his veins.

"Shit, kid! Calm down!" He reached out with his mind and stroked Omi's turning off the anger that triggered the heat. "That's the other things I'm supposed to talk to you about. We all have gifts; I'm a telepath, is a precog, Nagi is a telekinetic, and Farfie…well, he doesn't feel pain for some reason. You, apparently, are a firebug. A Pyrokinetic. Basically you start fires with your mind."

A look of utter incomprehension crossed the boy's face, "Pyro…kinetic?"

Schuldich rolled his eyes, "Damn kind, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, "Ok, let me explain…"

By the time the redhead had finished his story of how they had come into being and the powers and everything else he knew, Omi was fast asleep. "Hnn. I know it's a long story, but you could have at least stayed awake for the whole thing," quietly he slipped out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

Out of habit, Omi arose with the sun, yawning and stretching his limbs to remove kinks induced by hours of sleep. With one particularly long-armed stretch his hand came in contact with something warm and soft. **Nani?** his eyes widened, then half-lowered in anger. There, in the bed, only inches away, was the very person on whom he blamed this new existence.

Nagi was horribly awakened from peaceful dreams when his face was introduced to the floor. "Eh? Nani?" he groped for the body that he was used to having by him in bed, but found only floor. Slowly he sat up and looked around; Omi was glaring daggers at him. "Oou. Ohayou, Omi."

"Omae…korosu!" he threw himself at the thin boy, but a quickly-places psychobarrier held him back. "Omae! This is your fault! First you did **this** to me, now you try to sleep with me?!" he banged violently on the invisible wall, trying to get to the small boy inside.

"Boku wa…" Hoping the other boy had yet to be informed of the more basic truths and only knew the myths, Nagi used his powers to throw back the curtains, flooding the room in the bright light of the raising sun.

"Aah! Itee!" Omi relented, shading his eyes from the light. As promised, he did not melt or burn up, though the light hurt his eyes a bit more than it used to. He stepped away from the smaller boy and closed the curtain angrily, "you…I hate you. This is your fault; I could be home with my friends if it weren't for you, you…selfish brat!"

Nagi slowly rose to his feet, "Omi…onegai. Don't hate me. I didn't know you would react like this…"

"Get out, before I burn everything." Omi growled at Nagi's reluctance to leave, "I said get out!"

Nagi got out.

Crawford came in. "So, I see that Nagi found you last nite. Well, be glad it wasn't Farfarello."

Omi knew about Farfarello; he was slightly happier to have found Nagi in his bed. Slightly. "So can I go home now?"

The older man sighed, "No. I've told you, you have to stay with us for now. I refuse to let any fledgling child out without training. Especially a Pyrokinetic."

"Why not? I won't hurt anyone."

"Wont you?" Crawford smirked, "I'm afraid I'll have to disagree. If you got out there and were angered by anything…You could burn down the whole of Tokyo in just a few days."

Omi laughed. Him, burn down a whole city? How ridiculous. Then again, so was being a vampire. "But why do I have to stay here? Can't I just learn on my own?"

"Out of the question. You've already burned down a building and tried to kill Nagi twice. If you are not trained here, where do you plan on getting your training?"

The boy's face fell. As much as he hated to admit it, Crawford had a point. It wasn't as though they offered vampire classes at his school, and he certainly couldn't count on Weiß or Kritiker to help him out of this one. "Demo…why me? Why chose me? That other one, Schuu...Schuuru…the redhead. He said I'm supposed to belong to that brat?"

"'Schuldich.' You'll get used to his name soon enough. Saa…Unfortunately, that is essentially true. Nagi has thrown yet another of his tantrums and as always, Schuldich caved in. You recall, in History, Rome burning to the ground? Another tantrum because he wasn't allowed to let people believe him a god. He threw a tantrum, things flew, oil lamps all over the city were knocked over…Schuldich would have allowed him to fool the humans, had he not ravaged the city."

"…Can I die?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. Schuldich was the one to make you, so you may be slightly less impervious, but so far as I know, none of the old myths and legends are true. Not sunlight nor fire nor a stake through the hart can harm us. Holy water does nothing but amuse Farfarello. The only truth is that we survive on human life. On blood."

Omi paled, if such a thing was still possible with his milky complexion, "Blood? But that's…"

"Nothing you haven't had before. Last nite when Schuldich made you, how do you think he did tit? What do you think it was that you drank to change you?"

The foggy memory washed over him; being held tightly as his life was drained away, followed by the hot crush of Schuldich's arms as received his life back. Then it hit him. He was hungry.

Whoo! Did I end badly again? I like doing that. ^___^ Do you love me? Hate me? What to pelt me with pink bunnies whilst screaming 'Kumagorou Beam!'? Go for it! I love messages. ^__^


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: They're mine! They're all mi…nevermind. ^^; I don't own anyone…I don't even own my own muses…T_T

Warning: Mmm, yaoi. This would be the part where the lemon-y goodness comes in…not really a lemon…more of a hard lime, at best. ^^; I'm no good at writing lemons. T-T 

Chapter 4

"Anou…Crawford-san? …Boku…"

"You're hungry."

The boy nodded shyly, "Hai. I haven't had anything to eat since…I don't know. "

"Well, this is to be expected." Crawford sat primly on the bed, motioning for Omi to do the same, "Sit." He frowned at the boy's reluctance, "If you don't sit, you don't eat. You have to learn; now is a good a time as any."

The boy sat tentatively next to Crawford, still unsure of being so close to an enemy, "Ok…now what?"

Crawford sighed, "I thought you were supposed to be that smart one?" He placed a hand on Omi's shoulder, turning the boy towards him, "You have fangs now, elongated teeth used to puncture flesh." He tilted his head to the side, revealing the large, pulsing vein in his neck, "Do so. Gently." 

Omi leaned close and let his hunger take over. Small fangs dug into flesh, bringing forth the warm flow that his body craved. Blood flowed thick and hot over his lips, and he swallowed convulsively. It was salty-sweet and metallic like Schuldich had been, but better; darker, more tainted. It was darkly sweet, like nothing he had tasted before, and only served to fuel his hunger.

Blood sang through Crawford's body, bringing about a well-known feeling that he wasn't quite sure he wanted to squash. He pulled the unresisting boy into his lap, digging his own fangs into tender skin. Blood flowed over his lips in a rush of warmth, and he drank expertly from the offered fount.

Omi gasped softly as his neck was once again ripped into, but refused to relinquish his beautiful meal. He wrapped one arm across Crawford's back and the other reaching up to entwine pale fingers in jet-black hair; never had he felt so…so… He moved his mouth, leaving little nips and bites along Crawford's neck, providing enough distraction from his own neck to press a wet kiss to the man's lips. 

Less than surprised, Crawford reciprocated the kiss, pulling into a straddle over his lap. =As is should be…= whispered the daemon voice within him. =Take him now, he's yours.=

"Yes, as it should be…after the most intimate sharing…" his hands slid to Omi's hips, pulling the boy down to grind against his mounting arousal.

Omi whimpered at the contact, lost in a barrage of new sensations and feelings. Where before had only been thoughts and assumptions now flourished touches, caresses, wonderful sensations that required his attention. He pushed down into Crawford's lap, rocking feverantly towards a quick climax.

The door banged open. "Crawford!" They were separated, though not by their own wills. "You whore! He's mine!" 

Crawford was nonplussed. Omi was furious; "Who's yours? I know I certainly am not. And Crawford? You can have him. I only needed a drink."

Nagi's blood boiled, "You call almost having sex 'just a drink'? Crawford…You drank from him, too, didn't you? You said...you said you would only ever do that with me…" he stood next to the bed, towering over the older man.

"Naoe Nagi this is no longer any of your business. You wanted to leave me, fine. You wanted to make Tsukiyono one of us, fine. You have gotten both of these things; I'm done with you now. I don't want to see you again unless I call for you." He placed a hand on Omi's bare thigh, "What I do and what Tsukiyono does is none of your concern. Leave now, and take your things from my room. Bother Schuldich or something. If I see your face for one more second, I may have to test your immortality."

Nagi knew when Crawford was serious, and when he should give up for the time being. He left on silent feet, slamming the door behind him.

Crawford sighed, adjusting his glasses, "That boy…for thousands of years… He's spoiled."

Omi huddled on the corner of the bed, shaking like a frightened kitten. One hand was at his lips, the other in his lap trying to hide his body's natural reaction to the previous encounter, "Crawford-san…Doushite boku…kiisu shite…"

The dark haired man stood, smirking, "If you will recall correctly, it was you who initated it."

"Datte yo! You were going to…going to…"

"Have sex with you? Most likely. The taking of blood is a rather erotic experience, especially when shared both ways. Don't feel special." He looked at his watch, frowning a bit, "Schuldich should be home soon. When he arrives, he and Nagi will begin your training."

Blue eyes narrowed, "Nagi? Why him? Why not Schuu--" he remembered Nagi's nickname for the redhead, "Why not Schu? Or you? Why can't you do it?"

"Because in truth, neither Schuldich or I have any idea of how to train this. I have trained a few telekinetics, including Nagi, but I've never seen proof of real pyrokinesis before you. Nagi's Gift is closest to yours, so he will have to train you. Schuldich will mostly be there to make sure you don't kill each other."

Omi sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest, "I don't like this. Do I really belong to someone? …And where am I supposed to sleep?"

"I'm going to have one of the rooms close to mine made up. You belong to no one, but you obey only me. I will have Farfarello bring you some of Nagi's larger clothes; I'm sure you don't want to wear what you were in before."

"Hai. Arigatou," The thought of wearing Nagi's clothes did not sit well with him, but it was a bit better than squeezing into the tight clothes Youji had put him into again. "What about a shower? I feel dirty."

"Hnn. There is a bathroom down the hall to the left, you may use that. I'll have Farfarello leave the clothes outside the door," he turned, leaving Omi to his own vices.

Omi straightened his legs, stretching and yawning like a cat. He hadn't even seen water in three days; the prospect of a hot shower was looking better and better. He slid off the bed and poked his head cautiously out the door. Seeing no one, Omi slipped down the hall to the bathroom and closed the door firmly behind him.

The bathroom was…enormous. It was western style, with marble floors and several articles of bathroom furniture that he'd never seen before. Omi shed his boxers and turned on the shower; one thing he knew would be safe. He stepped into the hot stream and closed the door, surrounding himself with glass and water. **Saa…ii yo, ii yo…**He turned his face up to the water, letting it splatter over his cheeks and lips. So strange…everything was happening so fast. Omi leaned against the warm glass, closing his eyes. One hand trailed lazily over his body, across his stomach and lower. He touched himself lightly, replaying in his mind the sharing of blood, then the kiss. However, his mind differed from reality, as in his mind he allowed Crawford to touch him and tease him and to take him, all the while stroking his own trembling erection under the hot stream of the shower. 

Omi's breath sped up into little pants, imagining a hand now his own to be touching him. He pumped himself in smooth, even strokes, biting his lower lip at the sensation. One sharp fang cut into his lip, once again spilling blood and adding to his arousal. Well then **this** was familiar; the feel of his own hand stroking repeatedly back and forth over his aching arousal as thoughts of another man filled his mind. He worked himself to a quick, dissatisfying climax, then watched the evidence of his lust drip off his hand and swirl down the shower drain. **Mou…Why Crawford? Of all the billions of people in the world, why must I fanti--"

"Good show."

Omi's eyes went wide and he moved to cover himself. He cleared a small spot in the fogged glass and peered out, "Dare?"

Only feet away from the enclosed glass shower stood the man whom Omi feared most in the world. "Crawford sent me to bring you clothes. If he'd told me there would be a free show I might have been here sooner."

"Fa…Farfarello…"

"Don't worry, his Highness told me not to touch you. I'm just bringing clothes. Though the little show was certainly worth my trouble." The silver haired man set a bundle of clothing next to a fluffy-looking towel on the floor. "But tell me one thing before I leave. Are you Christian?"

Omi could feel his cheeks burning. Wasn't it Schuldich who was supposed to be the slut with sex always on his mind? And how could this man who was supposed to be insane stand there so calmly staring at Omi's naked body whilst inquiring about the boy's religious preferences?? "Shintou, I think. Though assassins like me have no place in having religion. IF there is a Hell, that's where I'll be going."

"Not true. You're still clean; you don't enjoy killing. Not yet anyway. You will. We all do. Then you will be dirty. It's too bad though, you're not being Christian. You would have been fun to break." With that he was gone, as quickly and silently as he had come.

Omi reached a trembling hand for a small bottle of shampoo on a shelf in back of the shower. Quickly he cleaned himself, scrubbing harshly at pale skin in attempts of removing the sudden feeling of embedded filth. He scrubbed 'til his skin was pink and sure, but still the dirt remained, not unlike the blood that coated his hands after each and every mission. No matter how long and hard he scrubbed, the blood and dirt would never be removed.

Laa~ Hope you guys like this…I have up to chapter 8 written….but this is all I have typed. ^^; Do you hate me a lot now? Tell me so. Maybe it'll get me off my lazy arse and make my type up more. ^^; 


	6. Chapter 5

Ok, you bloodsuckers (man, I love you guys ^__^) Here, at long last, is chapter 5. You may all sing and rejoice, for it has finally arrived. Now I just have to type 6 and 7…then I actually have to write 8…and the some more….Dear gods, does this fic ever end? 8 chapters, and still theres no plot. X.x 

Nagi fans may sing a little song of praise, for I finally gave him another part! ^__^ He's important again!! Though…after this, he doesn't make another appearance until the end of chapter 7. ^^; Ok, read the chapter, I'll babble more after…you can skip that part, but theres good stuff down there…..

Chapter 5

Omi stared at his reflection in the mirror, frowning at the unfamiliar clothes. Farfarello had brought him a pair of too-short black shorts and a snug black v-neck that painfully reminded him of his assassin gear. His own boxers were rather dirty, so he opted to go without. The clothes were a bit small and tight, and showed more of his body than he thought was really necessary. For sure Nagi was thinner then him, but wasn't he taller by a good three or four centimeters? Well, maybe the boy had more in common with Youji… **Hnn. I knew it. He's probably a closet sukebe. It suits him.** Stealing his nerves for what was to come, Omi opened the door, only to find the object of his malicious thoughts waiting for him in the hall.

"…You look good in my clothes." His gaze traveled up Omi's body from his bare toes to his face, then back down, his thoughts clear in midnight eyes. "Schuldich is home now, Crawford said he and I have to train you in your powers."

Cerulean eyes glared balefully at the boy who appeared to be younger. "I still don't see why I have to learn anything from *you*." However, he followed Nagi down the hall, not wanting to cause any more trouble than he already had. They went down two sets of stairs, giving Omi the first real glimpse of the mansion in which he now was to live. The downstairs floors were marble, with expensive-looking Oriental rugs places conventionally and from the ceiling hung several crystal teardrop chandeliers that each must have cost more then Omi's old apartment. He allowed Nagi to lead him down a long corridor and into a large, empty room made entirely of cement. Against one wall, posing lazily and reeking of sex, leaned Schuldich.

"Yo, Bishounen-tachi. Is Omi-chan ready for his first lesson?" He looked Omi over hungrily, much in the same way Nagi had done. Grinning, he slid an image of himself and the boy in an intimate embrace into Omi's mind, causing Omi's cheeks to flush pink. "Hora hora! Did you like that, Chibi? Farfie doesn't mind sharing me on occasion, but I don't think Brad would be too pleased with my trying out his new stolen boi-toy before he gets the chance to." He pushed himself off the wall to circle the newly made vampire. "Though from what I hear from Farfie, it would be well worth the punishment just to see you naked. Extra points to hear you moaning in pleasure…Not that what I'm seeing here isn't nice, too…" he reached out a hand to run fingers over a bare leg, which was promptly slapped away.

"I am not a toy to be taken and played with."

"Schu, leave him alone. If I can't have him, neither can you. We're supposed to train him, that's all. Train him and send him back to Crawford," Nagi nudged the older man away from Omi. "Let's get this over with, I want to get back to my computer."

Omi pouted slightly, "Speaking of which…will I at least get computer access here? Or a chance to tell my friends I'm ok and not to worry about me?"

Schuldich shrugged, "Who knows? Even I don't know what he's thinking right now. Brad's got his mind locked up tighter than his ass."

The two boys snickered at this, aided by a picture of Crawford's naked backside chained and locked with a huge padlock. Nagi's face quickly steadied, "Ok, Schu, did you bring what I asked?"

"Heh? Oh, that…" the redhead fumbled in his pockets, pulling out several bits of cotton and a bottle of water. "But don't you think I should show him how to make a barrier first?"

"Sou da ne…" Nagi lowered himself to the floor, leaning against one bare wall, "Go ahead. He doesn't want anything to do with me anyway."

Schuldich shrugged, "Ok, Bishounen, I'm gonna show you how to build up a barrier around your mind. It'll keep most Telepaths out, not to mention help control your own power. 'Skinda important; so that you don't lose control over your fire." He placed his hands gently on Omi's forehead, gently slipping into the boy's mind. "I'm just gonna show you the easy way. You can practice more later." Slowly and deliberately he showed Omi how to construct and maintain walls around his mind. Once securely in place, he pulled out, "There. Think you can held that?"

Omi blinked. The process that had seemed to take hours had only taken a few moments. "H..hai." Mentally he played with the barrier, adding on and taking off as Schuldich had showed him.

Schuldich sighed, "Aah, peace. Do you have any idea how loud you think? You were starting to give me a headache." He resumed his place as spectator against the wall, "Ok, Naggles, your turn."

The brunette stood and walked to the center of the room. "Alright…I'm not really sure how to teach something like this. Especially Pyrokenesis…but I can try." He pulled a marker from his pocket and made a purple dot on the cement floor. "Stare at this dot. Stare at it and concentrate until nothing exists but the dot. Focus on the dot until it's the entire universe."

Omi frowned, "What's this go to do with my fire?"

"It doesn't, not yet. But it'll teach you to focus; that's very important. Focus on the dot."

The boy kneeled on the floor, staring at the spot. He fell completely silent, his breathing becoming steady and even. The world slowly melted away until nothing, even himself, existed but the small purple dot. He was calm, almost detached from his body. After a few minutes of nothing but the dot it was replaced by a small bit of cotton. 

A soft voice spoke into his mind; a gentle touch that slipped past the barriers so carefully constructed in his mind. //You're doing well. Now imagine a small flame in your mind. Stay focused on the dot…keep the flame going, but stay focused on the dot. Now try to apply the fire to the bit of cotton…// Omi concentrated, touching the flame in his mind to the cotton on the floor. He watched as the cotton smoked, then burst into a tiny flame that quickly died. //Good, good. Don't loose your concentration now; try it again. // Another piece of cotton into view, and Omi quickly constructed a flame to light it. It flared and extinguished, leaving a tiny pile of ash.

Within a few hours, with careful coaching from Nagi, Omi was able to light and control a decent sized flame with ease. He closed his eyes and laid back on the cool cement floor, "Mou…am I done now? I feel hot inside and my head hurts."

Nagi stood over the blonde, looking down, "That was amazing. I've never seen anyone pick up on their gift like that."

"You've only seen five other TKs in your life, kid. Though…I don't think I've seen it, either. Do you learn everything so quickly, Katzchen?"

Omi sighed, reaching out to push Nagi away from him, "Hai. That's why I always got stuck doing all the technical work. Now I guess Aya-kun will probably have to do it all. Ne…can I have a nap now? I'm really tired."

"Sure, kid. Brad already has your room set up for you. I can show you where it is. Nagi, you're supposed to go to your room. Now." Schuldich relayed Crawford's mental orders to the boys. "And get your things out of his room. Brad's pretty pissed at you. He won't even talk to you, so I suggest you lay low for a while. Maybe come up to me and Farf's room later tonight, if you're up to it."

Nagi frowned, "I might…Thanks, Schu." Omi hated him, and he had fallen out of Crawford's favor…but when it came to bodily pleasures, Schuldich was always happy to oblige. Sometimes, during some of his more jealous moments, Farfarello would join, though the redhead refused to share him with anyone but Nagi. Even their leader -no that he had ever asked- was banned from touching the silver haired man.

Hearing the door close gently behind the Telekinetic Omi sat up, stretching, "I don't like him. If it weren't for him and his selfishness, I wouldn't be here."

"Probably true. But that cant be helped now, can it, kid? It's not so bad with us, really. Brad is an ass, but you get used to him. Besides, there's now a very good chance of you replacing Nagi as his new favourite boy toy."

Omi blinked inn confusion, "What are you talking about?'

"Tsk. Don't play dumb with me, Blondie. You think I don't know about you straddling his lap in nothing but your boxers, trying to ride him like a human horse?" the redhead pulled Omi to his feet and into a tight mockery of an embrace. "Its damned obvious that he wants you. Hell, he doesn't even share his blood with Nagi anymore; hasn't in years. You don't understand the real meaning of that, do you?" At the boy's negative shake against his chest he launched into an explanation, "Sharing blood both ways like you and Brad did is highly intimate. More than sex. As I, who will fuck anyone, waited 20 years into our relationship to do so with Farfarello. You've been here for less than three days."

Omi blushed furiously, hiding his face in Schuldich's surprisingly gentle embrace, "It wasn't like that. I was just so hungry, and he said I need to learn anyway…"

"But he had no need to feed from you like that. He did so simply because he wanted to. It's more than that, though. There are very few of us in this world, but all over the globe, its one of the few things that holds tradition. Most of which, I might add, were started by Brad and the First thousands of years ago.

"When two vampires share blood like that, it's a bond. Like a handfasting or a wedding, but stronger. It can be broken, of course, but that doesn't happen very often. Brad broke his bond, his promise, with Nagi when he gave it to you. You belong to him now, like it or not."

'Stunned' was the only word to describe Omi's feelings. A bond with the leader of Schwarz? A promise stronger than marriage? Why did these things keep happening to him? Why not someone like Youji? Youji seemed the type to enjoy eternal life. "Datte saa…doushite boku? All I wanted to do was finish high school, go to University, and maybe eventually even get out of Weiß," he sighed heavily, pulling himself from the redhead. "Now I'm out of Weiß for good, but I'm with Schwarz. I'm going to be 17 for the rest of forever, and now I'm married to some guy I don't even know, much less like or love…and I'm not even sure I like guys!"

Schuldich laughed as the boy went into a full pout, noting the face he made was quite similar to the one Nagi made when he was upset or frustrated. "Hei hei…Calm down, Bishounen. 'Salright. Like I said, you get used to it, and it's really not so bad. By the way, you can call me 'Schu', but you'd better stick with 'Crawford' for Brad. He gets pissed with anyone calls him 'Brad', which is why I do it as much as possible. We'll change our names again in a few years, and I'll keep bugging him 'til the end of time. It's how we work. But if you value your non-life, you'll call him 'Crawford'."

"Sou…I'll keep that in mind. May I see my room now? I really am tired."

"Oi oi! So demanding! Ok, I guess you've had enough for one day. I'll show you your room and you can sleep or whatever. Then you can have a look around later." He gave the boy a pat on the head before leading the way out of the room and back up three flights of stairs. They turned down one corridor down which several things were floating on parade out of the room on the very end. "That would be Nagi getting his stuff. They usually sleep together, but we all have our own rooms. That one on the right should be yours. Have fun now…" He gave Omi a less-than-gentle shove into the hall and sauntered off.

"Boku no heya…ka?" he made the short trip to the indicated room and opened the door. It was a nice room, he decided stepping it, though rather sparsely furnished. There was an excessively large bed in the center of the room, flanked by two matching end tables. Another door opened to what he assumed to be the closet, and there was a large, partially filled bookcase what filled up an entire wall. On the other wall sat a new computer that demanded his almost immediate attention. The wall facing the bed boasted an overstuffed blue armchair that looked comfortable enough to sleep in.

In this chair, staring directly, calmly at him, was Brad Crawford.

Ende chapter 5

Heehee! You're actually reading this! Yay!! I love you all! ::cling:: ^__^ What happens next, you ask? Well, there's lots of Brad, some more Omi angst, Weiß makes pretty much their last appearance…and Omi makes his first kill. 

After that…chapter 7. Yum. More Omi-training. There's Nagi, and Farf, and Schu, and Brad…all one big happy family. ^^; And Omi does Something Very Cool. ::evil giggle::

Chapter 8…Ken angst!! And a hell of a lot of angst it is! D Aah, I love torturing the little Siberian kitty….Also, no more Aya and Youji for the rest of the fic…I love 'em, really I do!!! X.x But, well…they're just not important to the fic.

And then…well, we have no clue. ^^;; We have a few ideas, but…we haven't been able to write much in the way of Weiß fics lately…

Draco: That means she's been having me and Potter screw like bunnies. ::Malfoy Smirk™::

^^;; Sou…Its not my fault!! You try having a sexy little blonde wizard boy attach himself to you one day and claim to be your new muse. X.x ::sobsob::

Harry: ::rolls eyes:: She only wishes he'd attach himself to her…

*-* That I do. ^__^ Ok…before this gets longer than the fic itself, I'm shutting up….::points to the 'reply/review' buttons:: Tell me how much you love us! Onegai!! ^__^


	7. Chapter 6

I know, I know, I promised to have it out on the 15th…please don't hate me. T-T Funny things that made Omi-chan's life all wonky happened, and she got very sidetracked wnd what-not. X.x Gomen nasai. ^^;

Here's an extra-long chapter..hopefully it'll make us a bit for the wait. Go now, I won't bog you down with the details and what-not. (If you wish to hear Omi-chan's story for some reason, click the happy e-mail button. If you wish to just talk to her for the heck of it, do so! She has AIM..cant promise she's ever on….)

Disclaimers & Stuff are at the beginning. If you've gotten this far without reading them…go back? O.o

Chapter 6

There it was again; that quick flash of what was soon to be. It was short, but the faces were undeniable. Himself and the newest member of their little group, naked and panting on the boys bed. It would happen sometime today, possibly tomorrow. It would be the boy's first. 

"Aa, I must be getting old. My powers are doing strange things." First he had failed to See Omi's creation, now this. "Perhaps Schuldich is just messing with my mind again…"

//What's that, Bradley? I heard my name.//

//You. You're putting images into my head again, aren't you? Of myself and Tsukiyono.//

//Nope. 'm too busy with the brat trying to help Tsukiyono.//

//How is that going?//

The amusement in Schuldich's mental voice was clear, //You'd be surprised. He's catching on very quickly. We should be done for the day soon. By the way, he wants to say bye to the other kittens. And a computer. He wants a computer.//

Crawford sighed, shutting down his own computer. //Of course. He'll need new clothes, too, but I'll let you take care of that tomorrow. How long until the three of you are done in there?//

//Give me another few hours. Not really sure how long Katzchen will last.//

//Alright. That should be enough.// Crawford picked up the phone next to him computer and dialed a well-known number. "Hai, Crawford desu. …Actually, I need a new unit. The best you have…Hai...Hai…I need it in less than two hours…Hai. Arigatou." Computer for Omi, check. Next, contact Weiß. The room next to his had already been cleaned up, with new dressings on the bed and a few little things added to make it look like someone lived there, rather than a museum exhibit.

//You're doing an awful lot for the Katzchen, don't you think? Something you'd like to share, Bradley? No, wait. You've already done that. Really, Brad, promising yourself to the kid like that? And without his knowing? What **were** you thinking?//

Crawford frowned, stepping out of his room and into the one that would be Omi's //Truthfully, I don't know. For once I really have no idea. Nothing is right. This hasn't happened in thousands of years…I've never shared myself with anyone other than Nagi, and now Tsukiyono shows up…//

//And you're committing yourself to him in less than a week.//

//Shit.// Crawford never swore. //What the hell was I thinking?//

//Thinking with your little head, Bradley?//

//We usually leave that to you.//

//Yes, yes, blame it all on Schu the SuperSlut. Either way, you were the one he was rubbing himself all over.//

//Maybe we just won't tell him…// The room was perfect, cast in shades of blue. He sat on the edge of the bed, and another flash came to him, longer and more intense.

//Ooh, very nice, Brad. No question as to what you'll be doing tonight, is there? And you know he has to be told; Nagi was the one to see you two making out and drew his own conclusions. Which just so happened to be correct. If the kitten doesn't hear it from one of us, then he'll hear it from Nagi. I'd rather **not** find out just how immortal we really are, thanks.//

Crawford stood and quickly left the room, knowing he would not be long gone. //Fine, tell him. But do it alone, after Nagi leaves. And it would be beneficial to Nagi's health if he were to remove all of his things from my room and made himself quite scarce for a while.// He severed the connection as he made his way down the hall, suddenly feeling the need to splash a bit of cool water on his face. _This is going to be a long couple of weeks…_

"Crawford-san…" Omi could feel the blood rush to his face, "Why are you here?"

"I hope the room is to your liking. The computer is new; it won't be on the markets for about another month. This room is yours to do with as you like. You are free to use the rest of the house, but the fourth floor is strictly off limits. Nagi's room is on this floor, but I'm sure I can trust you to stay away from there. Schuldich and Farfarello's room is on the second, but they never invite anyone but Nagi in."

"H-hai, arigatou. Can I really have the computer? Schu said you might not let me…"

"Yes, I am well aware of what Schuldich said. But there it is." Crawford pushed his glasses higher on his nose, "I have also arranged a small meeting with Weiß shortly. You will then have exactly one hour to say your farewells and sever all ties. After tonight I don't want you speaking to any of them ever again, is that understood?"

Omi frowned. Never see his only friends again? The only three people who had ever shown any bit of caring towards him? _But…is there really any choice? If I run, they'll catch me, and if I disobey… _"Wakatta."

Another hour found Omi looking dejectedly into the faces of his former companions. He wiped at tears that his body would no longer produce, "Minna…gomen yo…"

"Omi. What is the meaning of this?""

He had put on the boots Youji had given him, and over the borrowed shorts and T-shirt he wore a too-large black trench coat that Crawford had surprisingly let him borrow. Omi balled his hands into fists and shoved them deep within his pockets, "I'm not turning against you…I want nothing more than for everything to go back to the way it was. I want to be Weiß again! But…But I can't. I have to stay with Crawford now."

Aya spoke again, "Omi, this is treason."

"Aya, would you shut up for a minute? Can't you see something is obviously wrong with Omi?" Ken glared at the red head, "Omi, tell us… What did they do to you?"

Omi glanced back at Crawford and received a negative headshake. "Nothing… they haven't hurt me at all, really. I just…I have to stay with them now. I'm sorry."

"Omi."

The boy sobbed loudly and collapsed foreword into Youji's waiting embrace. Instantly he was enfolded in warmth, then felt warmth press against his back and another pair of arms circling him from behind. "Youji-kun…Ken-kun…" He relaxed slightly into the double embrace, sniffling into Youji's jacket. "Gomen, I'll miss you guys so much…"

A pale hand parted the three, setting down on Omi's shoulder, "Omi." 

The boy looked up into violet eyes, "Aya-kun?"

Gentle fingers ghosted over one smooth cheek, demanding Omi's full attention, then tilted his face up. Soft lips touched his briefly, then released him. "Go now."

Had it been possible, tears would have poured from Omi's tortured eyes; instead his chin quivered, and pale lips held back body-wrenching sobs. "Aya-kun? Doushite ima..." Another hand clasped his shoulder possessively, making him look up once again. "Crawford-san?" The look in the older man's eyes was angry, mixed with…jealousy?

"Time is up. Let's go." He guided the boy away, keeping one hand firmly on his shoulder. "Come on, we'll find you something to eat." 

Omi allowed himself to be led away, taking one final look back at his friends. He sighed and turned back, casting his eyes low to the ground. 

Hard plum eyes watched as the pair walked away, narrowing as the hand on Omi's shoulder slid down, stopping dangerously low on his back.

"Crawford-san? I really don't want to do this…" Omi cautiously eyed the man who was to be his first victim, "I really don't think I can do this."

"Its no different than killing for Weiß. This man has molested several children; he deserves to die, doesn't he? Go ahead, " he nudged the boy towards the man who now cowered against an alley wall. "It's easy, remember? Take him quickly if you must. They feel less pain that way."

Omi's hunger won out over all else. Ignoring the pleas for mercy and help he descended on the victim, easily pinning him to the wall with newly acquired strength. He pushed the man's head to the side and bit down at the large pulse in the neck, just as he had been taught. _Kimochii… _His own blood coursed rapidly through his veins, body purring at the addition of fresh blood. Heat seared through Omi's veins, similar to the feeling of his Pyrokenesis, closer to raw, primal lust.

A soft voice whispered in his ear as strong arms encircled his waist from behind, "Gently. You only want to puncture, not rip out the flesh." Crawford stroked the boy's fine hair before placing a hand over his throat. He felt each swallow, sharing in the boy's first true feeding. 

Omi leaned slightly back, allowing himself to be embraced as he fed. The intense physical lust had returned, demanding attention even as he drained his victim and dropped the lifeless body to the ground. "Crawford-san, I feel...strange. I should be used to killing people, I've become almost numb to it now. But just now I…"

"Enjoyed it?" Crawford supplied, once again stroking the blonde's hair. "You'll get used to that too, eventually, as well as the feeling of physical lust. Though with some -certain red heads remaining unnamed- the lust is quite a welcomed result."

Omi shifted uncomfortably away from the older man, acutely aware of the reactions his feeding had produced, combined with Crawford's rather close proximity. "I…I think I'd like to go home now. It's getting late, isn't it?"

Another flash crossed Crawford's vision, which he quickly shook away, "Of course." He led the boy away from the alley, down the several blocks to the Schwarz mansion. "As soon as Schuldich gets his lazy ass out of bed in the morning he will be taking you to purchase new clothing, along with any personal items you may need. Toiletries are, of course, already taken care of, but you may buy anything else -within reason- that you see fit."

"What about transportation? I used to have a motorcycle, but…" Omi was a bit surprised to see that they had already arrived back at the mansion; it seemed that only minutes ago he had met -for the last time- with his friends, then made his first kill. _'First kill.' But it isn't really the first, is it? I've killed so many people in my short life…now I must do it for the rest of forever. _He heard vaguely as Crawford explained about possibly getting him another motorcycle, though he was underaged to drive, then something about the next day's schedule. _I wanted to leave Weiß, stop killing even though it was 'right.' We were no more just than they were. No one has the right to take another's life. Now I have to do it for an eternity. This is all Nagi's fault. If he hadn't been so selfish…_

"…you heard a word I was saying?" Crawford stared down at him, rather annoyed. Obviously he didn't like being ignored.

"Hnn? Oh! Gomen nasai!" Omi quickly surveyed his surroundings, finding himself once again in the blue room. _Iie. My room, now. _"I was just thinking. I'm sorry."

Crawford shook his head and sat in the chair he has occupied only hours before. He removed his glasses, sighing, "Sit down. I need to discuss something with you."

Omi sat down on the bed facing Crawford, his legs tucked up under himself, "Hai?" _He can't be kicking me out already…?_

"Tsukiyono…iya, Omi." He closed his mouth, opened it as if to speak, then closed it again. He closed his eyes, trying to form the proper words. Finally, after several moments of thick silence, he continued, "What do you think of me? Your feelings?"

Omi's face flushed pink and suddenly the bedspread became quite fascinating. "I…don't know what you mean?""

The man frowned, "I'll ask you not to play dumb with me, as I already know you to be quite brilliant. I am well aware of Schuldich's conversation with you regarding the two of us. Yes, it was some sort of…bonding ceremony, I guess would be the closest words." He rubbed his temples as if his head were troubling him. "I will be the first to admit that I was quite foolish to do that, especially with one such as yourself. Not only were you taken against your will and for another, though he is my own, you have also posed as an enemy of sorts for the past few years. However, what's done is done, and there are very few ways of undoing it, none of which are pleasant."

"But…couldn't you just bond with Nagi again? You were before, weren't you?" Chances of Omi's being able to leave slid down to about one percent.

"In truth, it is physically possible. However, I have no intent of doing so. It was his wish to break a bond that has spanned several thousands of years for a stranger whom he found to be attractive. He took it into his own hands to do so, thereby breaking one of the few set rules that have been set, so I have taken from what he wanted. Certainly this had not been planned, but even I cannot See everything that will happen. You and I are now connected by blood, the strongest bond possible of our kind. You have your freedom but you belong to me. I could care less about your animosity towards Nagi, and I doubt that you'll get more than the usual slutty flirting from Schuldich. But always remember that you belong to me." Crawford paused finally, allowing it all to sink in.

"But...What about Farfarello?

The raven hared man sighed, a bad habit he was quickly picking up, "According to Schuldich, Farfarello, it seems, has taken a sort of amused interest in you, though I don't believe you should worry much. Schuldich keeps him under control when he has his little…spells. Most of the time he is quite passive, and a bit unsociable."

Omi held back a laugh. Farfarello? Shy? That was possibly the most amusing thing he'd heard in days.

"You have yet to answer my question."

The boy blinked; question? Oh…that. Once again his gaze locked on the bedspread, "Boku wa ne… I don't hate you, I suppose. I'm not sure. I hate Nagi. I want to kill him. I'm afraid of Farfarello, and Schu is a whore. You've been kind to me, but you've cut off communication with my only friends and insist on reminding me that I belong to you." Omi frowned, contemplating the situation. "But...I don't hate you."

Crawford stood, seeming to accept the answer for the time being, "Go to sleep now. You have many things to do tomorrow, and you will need your rest."

Omi watched the door close before stripping quickly out of the borrowed clothes, glad to be rid of anything that had once touched Nagi. On the bed just underneath the pillow lay a fresh pair of denim shorts and another black shirt, along with his own freshly washed boxers which he slid into. He dropped the clothes on the floor, causing a small slip of paper to tumble from between the shirt and socks. He picked it up and read the large scrawling writing which was completely devoid of kanji: 'Next time I see these, I want to be removing them from you, Katzchen.' Omi blushed and crumpled the paper into a ball before throwing it to the other side of the room. There was no doubt in his mind of who had written it.

He crawled under the covers and switched off the lamp next to the bed, throwing the room into calming darkness. _If it weren't for him… Nagi…zettai ni…urusanai yo._

Chapter 6 ende

Whee~ I'm naked!!!

Erm..maybe not…I've been reading too much Boy Meets Boy, the most ultrashibby webcomic…ever! ^__^ Everyone go read it now! ~~ http://www.boymeetsboy.keenspace.com Its shibby. ^__^

Next chapter: Schu and Omi go shopping. Omi does some physical training, and does a Very Cool Thing. Finally, some Nagi-ness!! {everyone on the NagiML cheers and throws things}

Shibby. ^^ ::goes off to play with her Skids chibis:: *-* mmmm, Skids…


	8. Chapter 7

I think this is the shortest chapter so far, barring the prologue. Its also, in my opinion, the most boring. However, there's fighting, blood, yummy things, and Schu taking Omi shopping. ^^ And…finally...the Really Cool Thing Omi's going to do! …Though it's not so cool if you're a Nagi fan…::hides herself from the fangirls on the NagiML::

Ok, so just read the chapter, then review, you know how the process works. ^^ 

Chapter 7

It was cold outside; Omi could feel it through the windows. He pulled on Nagi's shirt, but opted for the somewhat dirty leather pants he had worn to the club rather than a pair of shorts. Once dressed he made his way to the bathroom, careful to avoid any other members of the house. A small basket full of items such as soap, toothpaste and a toothbrush sat by the sink, on top of which lay a small square of paper that had his name scrawled across it in elegant English. 

Just as he was finishing his morning bathroom routine, a familiar nasal voice assaulted him, "My my, don't we look yummy today?"

Omi turned from the mirror to face Schuldich, "Anou…aren't you supposed to not wake up for another few hours?"

The redhead had a predatory look about his, though it was obvious he was more than a little tired. "Special favour, one time only. Brad says you need clothes, and I got roped into it. Farfie isn't the best shopper, Nagi is out for obvious reasons, and Brad is busy, so guess who had to get up at the ass-crack of dawn to take the new kid shopping?" He yawned and stretched, once again leaning against the doorframe. "You ready to go yet?"

Omi turned off the water and followed the redhead out of the bathroom, "Where are we going? You all wear such expensive clothing..." 

Schuldich shrugged, "Where do you want to go? Brad has a tailor downtown, so we have to go see him for a few suits and stuffy crap like that, but other than that, we go wherever you want. Unlimited credit, Platinum. But don't ask where all the money comes from."

The boy dissolved the question quickly from his mind. He had a rather good idea where their money came from; it was the same money that had bought all his computer equipment, Youji's roadster, and Aya's insanely expensive Porsche. 

"Good boy, you learn quickly." Schuldich patted him on the head like an obedient puppy, "Now shall we go? I wanna get home before 'FruitsBasket' comes on."

Omi let out a small moan as he threw himself onto his bed. Eight hours of marathon shopping with Schuldich certainly was **not** his idea of a fun day. The redhead had refused to let him buy anything he'd actually wanted; Omi's closet was now fully stocked with all shades of black and dark gray, with a few pieces of deep purple or blue thrown in. His new wardrobe was something he was quite sure Youji would be proud of: form-fitting tops and tight pants, two long black trench coats, plus a lighter jacket and several pairs of shorts that her personally felt were a bit **too** short. 

Schuldich had dragged him to every mall in Tokyo, hitting every store that carried men's clothing, plus several that carried only women's. It was in these stores that he had been made to try on embarrassing pajama sets and several girlish shirts, none of which he had particularly liked. Finally he agreed on two sets of pajamas; a black velvet pants and tank-top set with silver stars and moons scattered across the fabric, and a pale blue silk set with indecently short shorts and had 'Koneko' scrawled across the front of the tank top in messy purple kanji. The redhead had tried to drag him into a women's lingerie store, but that had been where Omi drew the line.

__

I'm not a girl! He dragged me all across Tokyo to find girlish stuff, then dressed me in the sluttiest clothes he could. "I am not a doll!" Omi threw a pillow across the room in a fit. 

"Schu took you shopping, didn't he?" Farfarello stood in the doorway, holding a stuffed dog by one ear in one hand, a glass of chocolate milk in the other. "Crawford wants you downstairs. Schu is done with his show, so you have more training now."

Omi pulled a face at the pale man. Hadn't he had a busy enough day already? He rolled out of bed, straightening his new shorts, "What training? Is it for my fire again?" He followed the silverhaired man down the stairs, into a different room than he had been in the day before.

"Nope, physical training." He ushered Omi into a large room that had been converted into some sort of training room in which the other three members of the house were already waiting.

"Physical training?" Omi looked at Crawford, confused. "Why do I have to have physical training? I've been an assassin for almost seven years."

"True. But before this you never had any active supernatural powers. You should now be faster, stronger, and more agile than before." The dark haired man explained calmly. "You will be put through various tests and training to build on those skills. You are, if I remember, an archer?"

Omi nodded numbly, "Crossbows and throwing darts, mostly."

"How is your hand-to-hand combat?"

Before Omi could answer Farfarello had launched himself at the unsuspecting youth in an all-out attack. Omi threw himself to the floor and rolled, just barely escaping a slash from Farfarello's blades.

__

Knives? Where did those come from? He didn't have time to think about it; instantly the boy was up and back on his feet, weaving and dodging just out of Farfarello's reach. 

It was the same, but different. He really **was** faster and more agile; he now easily evaded the silverhaired man's attacks where before he would have been cut to ribbons in just minutes.

"Tsukiyono."

Omi tore his attention from the fight just in time to catch a dagger flying at his head. He didn't need to hear Crawford's next command to know to use it. This wasn't really training, it was a game. The first to draw blood took the victory. _Lets see if I can do this, then, I've only used knives a few times before, in basic training…_

It was an unfair fight; he saw that from the beginning. Farfarello's two short swords and centuries of practice had more than just a small advantage over Omi's one dagger.

Duck, slash, move. Duck, slash, move. Not a single strike touched the silverhaired man. On the up side, however, Omi also managed to keep himself unscathed.

"Faster! Don't just play, try to overpower him."

Crawford's calm voice commanded Omi on, pushing him farther and faster than he ever thought he would be able to go. Had it been necessary or possible, sweat would have been dripping from every pore of Omi's body. As it was, the boy had barely begun to alter his breathing. _Faster. Better. Have to be the best, have to win. _Once again Omi threw himself onto the ground and rolled, this time hooking Farfarello's leg with his and bringing the older man down. One short sword clattered to the floor; the other Omi pulled from a pale hand and sent across the room. Omi flung himself on top of Farfarello, pinning him to the ground and pressing the tip of the dagger to the thick pulse at the man's neck.

Omi's heart raced; he was currently pinning the man who scared him the most to the ground, pressing a sharp knife into his neck. It was thrilling, exhilarating. Carefully he drew a fine line with the blade, unconsciously licking his lips as blood welled up over the cut. _There! I…why is he smiling like that? _

Vaguely he could hear Schuldich lazily cheering him on, Crawford telling him not to get sloppy. He could feel Nagi's eyes penetrating his skull, and Farfarello's breath ruffling his bangs.

And then the breath was stolen from his lungs as the silverhaired man easily reversed their positions. The game was over, Omi had won. But Farfarello still wanted to play. It was obvious who the stronger of the two was; Omi had the dagger, but Farfarello's grip on his wrist was so tight that he was forced to drop the blade. "Ya…me…ro…" a pale hand was at his neck, squeezing tight.

Omi placed a hand around the wrist the choked him, nails digging into flesh. "Ya…me…" He managed enough strength to remove the hand from his neck, but he could already feel bruises forming that would be healed just as quickly as they had been inflicted. "Get off, I won." The boy tried to shove Farfarello off, but succeeded only in pushing the man a bit to the side. Cold fire raged in his eyes and he had to fight to keep himself from making the room burst into flames.

"Farfarello!"

Reluctantly Farfarello drew himself away from Omi, his eye burning a hard amber as he retreated to Schuldich's side. Omi watched in fascination as the redhead gently licked the blood from the other man's neck. Absently he found himself picking up the dagger and crawling towards Crawford on hands and knees, eyes never once leaving the pair. He sat at the man's feet, one hand clutching Crawford's leg, the other clutching the dagger.

Omi found it nearly impossible to pull his eyes from Schuldich and Farfarello's embrace. He watched the intimate display of Schuldich feeding, his hand alternately clutching then stroking Crawford's leg. It was intensely erotic in a terribly disturbing way. He wanted to look away, wanted to give them privacy, but…

__

How did I get here? Wasn't I…? He was now in Crawford's arms, the man whispering gently in his ear.

"It's not polite to watch like that. You should look away." His own eyes were fixed on his teammates, watching them over Omi's head. He held the boy close, one hand on his shoulder, the other splayed out across his chest. "You did not do terrible today. You held your own against Farfarello, not many can do that."

It was praise, or as close as he could come to it, and it made Omi blush. "Hai, arigatou." He leaned back against Crawford, closing his eyes to the room around them. "It's like a car wreck, those two. I know I should look away, but I can't help but to look. It's...I feel so…"

"Turned on?"

Omi's eyes snapped open; he had forgotten about Nagi. "Urusei. No one asked you." The dagger in his hand trembled from the force of his grip.

The brunette advanced toward Omi, a wicked smile playing across his lips. "But Omi, aren't you aroused? Doesn't it look…yummy? Doesn't it make you hungry? Make you want to…" he reached out to slide one finger across Omi's lips, ignoring the waves of hatred pouring from the boy and the hard glare from Crawford.

A sharp crack pulled Schuldich and Farfarello's attention towards the two boys, "Ouu, cat fight."

An angry red handprint marred Nagi's perfect pale complexion. "Don't touch me, Naoe. I hate you. I will always hate you." Omi launched himself at the unsuspecting boy, knocking him flat onto his back. 

Any thought of using their powers were tossed to the wind as they rolled violently on the floor, attacking each other with fists and teeth.

"Hey Brad, should we stop them?"

"Not necessary. Nagi was the instigator, and the boy has proven himself capable of holding his own. I see no reason to--"

Schuldich knew that look; it was the look Crawford got when he had just gotten a glimpse of the future. "Oi, what is it? Something bad? He's not gonna hurt the kid, is he?" he carefully probed the older man's mind for the memory, "Shit. Nagi! Watch out for--"

Too late. Nagi went rigid on top of Omi, then rolled off, clutching at the bright crimson flower blossoming slowly from his stomach. "Boku…boku…" 

Omi sat up, heart pounding in victory. He looked down at Nagi, and smiled as he slowly licked the crimson-tipped blade. 

Part 7, ende.

And there, my lovelies, is the most boring chapter of my little…whatever. The 'Cool Thing' that Omi was going to do was licking the knife…yeah, I know, not all the great, since Farfie does it all the time…but dammit, I thought it was cool! Kinda yummy, too...^^; 

So now I sit here at 11:30 at nite, trying not to allow my Omi-goggles to fall off my head (I have a tendency to wear them randomly) and attempting in vain to stay awake. Aah, and I still need a shower and I must finish my homework…Wow, I hate being in school. No worries though, in less a month it shall all be over. Then I shall be off to A-kon, and then…moving to West Virginia, home of nothing. X.x Yes, you may pity me. ^^; Its not my fault…it's the only college that has everything I needed…well, barring the fact that its in the middle of nowhere. I'm a big-city girl, I've lived in Houston all my life!! I can't go out into the middle of nowhere…::sniffsniff:: I need my Starbucks on every street corner!!

Eeh, enough of my ranting. ^^; Now I just need to work on chapter 8…. I have…a whole page written. ^^; And, surprise surprise, my must has left me! 

Actually, all my muses have slipped away. My Weiß muse, my Potter muse…even my Boy Meets Boy muse has gone out to lunch!! ::sniffsniff:: Anyone have a muse they're willing to sell? I'll take good care of it, I promise!!


	9. Chapter 8

Finally, chapter 8. Sorry. Notes at the end. 

"Hidaka-san?"

He looked up, wiping tears from his eyes, "Hnn?"

"Hidaka-san, Souma Hatori. I…worked with Kudou-san tonight."

"How… How is he? Is he ok? And Aya?"

Hatori shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry, but neither of them made it." He offered a small packet of tissues from his pocket, which Ken gratefully took. "Fujimiya-san died on impact; Kudou-san suffered severe head trauma, and a fractured spine. We worked as hard as we could, but…"

Ken's vision went blurry, though from tears or something else, he knew not, "Youji… Aya… Youji…k'so…"

"I'm very sorry, Hidaka-san. Would you like some time? We also have in-hospital councilors, if you'd like."

"No, I'll be ok. Is there anything else?"

"We'll need to contact their families. Do you have names and phone numbers?" Hatori placed a forced, professional smile on his face.

"Family? They have no family. I'm all they have." Ken buried his face in his hands, trying to hold back harsh sobs. "Aya… Aya has a sister, but I'd like to tell her myself. Youji only had me…" Ken moved mechanically, going through the motions, but nothing would stick.

Another hour gone by found the ex-soccer player alone in a park. Only hours ago he'd been curled in Youji's arms, lazing in the afterglow of pre-lunch sex. Now he was completely alone; Youji and Aya were gone due to an untimely car accident, and they hadn't herd from Omi in over four months. 

"Even soccer has no meaning anymore. What do I do now? What's my purpose in life?" he leaned against a tree, looking out over down-town Tokyo from across the lake. "What now? I have no Youji, no Aya, and no Omi… Goddammit."

For hours Ken sat silently contemplating things, most of which ended with his being dead by morning. By the time night fell, Ken had almost completely given up on life.

"It's a bit premature for you to be sliding off the mortal coil, isn't it, Hidaka?" 

Ken looked up, eyes red with tears long-since dried up, "Schwarz. What do you want?"

Nagi dropped gracefully to the ground, quite unafraid of the assassin next to him, "I can give you what you want. You'll be dead to the world, more so than you are now." Seeing no reaction in the soulless blue-green eyes, he tried again, "Omi is with us. He's happy. You want to be with Omi, don't you?"

"Omi… I miss Omi" Ken blinked slowly, mind trying to process the new information. "Wanna see Omi. Can I see Omi now? He's still alive?"

Nagi smiled sadly, "Yes, in a manner of speaking. Would you like me to take you to him, Hidaka-san?" Midnight eyes locked with sea-green as Nagi took Ken's left hand into his, lifting the wrist to his lips, "You want to be one of us, don't you, Hidaka-san? Like Omi?" Petal lips caressed the tender flesh of the wrist, tasting the salt flavour that was sweat and tears. :You'll never have to kill for Kritiker again…"

"Be with Omi again? And I wouldn't have to kill?" Hope slowly crept into Ken's eyes; the boy's promises sounded very nice… "What's the catch?"

Nagi smiled against Ken's wrist, "Belong to me." Tiny fangs tore into tender flesh, spilling crimson fluid from the veins. "Shh…" Nagi lifted a finger to Ken's lips, though no noise of protest was made.

Ken stared blankly at the wrist to which Nagi had attached himself, mind refusing to fully grasp exactly what was happening. "This is why Omi was…?" He placed a hand mindlessly in Nagi's hair, feeling the soft texture without really noticing it. He felt his head swim, though from depression or blood loss, he was unsure. Blood pounded in his ears and his breath came in shallow gasps. Ken let his hand drop to his side, the desire for sleep falling over him like a thick blanket. "C'n I see Omi now…?"

Nagi looked up, pulling his lips from Ken's wrist. "Soon, Hidaka-san, soon. Here, drink." He bit delicately into his own wrist, bringing forth of red which he placed to Ken's mouth. It was strange, being drained while getting nothing in return, even though he had already fed from the boy. Crawford had always given back to him, always shared the blood. This one…it wasn't time yet the share. Not now, maybe not ever. He wouldn't make the same stupid mistake that Crawford had. 

Ken drank from the wrist like a starving newborn, pulling life from the coppery fluid. Blood pounded in his ears, louder than any music he'd ever heard, deafening though only he could hear it. A tingling warmth spread through his body, definite but not unpleasant. With the blood came feelings. Joy and sorrow and anger, none of which were his own. Ken pulled away from the boy, his head reeling, "Is this what you did to Omi?"

"Hai. Schuldich made him. As I have made you."

"'Made'?" he sat back heavily against the tree. "They're real then, huh? Vampires, I mean?" 

Nagi nodded. "They are. We are. And now you are. Does this displease you?"

"Dunno. Don't really care. Got nothing left to live for, nothing to do. Might as well." He rubbed at his temples, trying to rid himself of the onslaught of foreign emotions wiggling their way into his head. "What's wrong with my head? It's like someone is in there giving off all kinds of funny emotions and stuff."

"Emotions? A lot of good that will do…"

"What do you mean? Why are they there?"

"Everyone has latent powers hidden within them; giving the Gift brings them forth. You, it seems, are an Empath." Nagi shrugged lightly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Usually Empaths don't serve as much. There's nothing physical you can do, and little in the way of offense or defense. Maybe you'll get lucky and have a bit of Healing. Otherwise, all you can do is feel other people's emotions."

Ken frowned, "How boring. What can Omi do?"

"Pyrokinesis. He starts fires with his mind, basically."

"Oh." A moment of silence stretched between the two brunettes, not quite amicable, but not uncomfortable, either. "This is going to suck, isn't it?"

~*~

Three months. Three months of dancing around, and he was getting quite tired of it. 

"Just take him, Bradley. We've trained him, we've raised him, and we've made him a damned good vampire. But he's still a teenaged boy. He needs sex and so do you."

"Schuldich…" Crawford sighed, shaking his head, "It's true, it has been quite some time. However, I refuse to take the boy against his will in this."

The redhead smirked, "Believe me, Brad, it wouldn't be against his will at all. His shielding is still terrible when he sleeps."

"Is that so?" He'd been ignoring his Visions of the boy lately, as most of them contained the two of them in a heated embrace. "I will give him his time; he will come to me when he is ready." Another Vision flashed before his mind's eye, and as for once it had nothing to do with Omi, he allowed it to play out for him. It was short, but told him more than enough. "It appears that we'll be having an unwelcome visitor."

~*~

They were greeted at the door with a scowl, "Don't you have a key, Naoe?"

"Omi!"

Omi had to brace himself against the doorframe as a blur of colours attached itself to him, "K…Ken-kun?"

"Omi, Omi, Omi, I missed you!" Ken sank to his knees, nuzzling his face into Omi's stomach like a child, "Finally I can see you again. I can—"

"Naoe Nagi."

The three of then froze, startled by the cold sound of Crawford's voice. All colour and emotion drained from Nagi's face, his eyes freezing into hardened pools of midnight ice. "Crawford. You've already taken one Kitten away from me; you won't have this one as well."

Inhuman speed brought Crawford to stand in front of Nagi, and a loud slap rang out through the silent foyer. "First you took Tsukiyono, and now Hidaka, neither of which were sanctioned. it was forbidden, yet you have done this twice now." He delivered another blow to the boy's face, marring the pale skin. "You have defied me more times than I care top count, boy. For over 10,000 years I have kept you, yet you go against my every word and you appreciate nothing that I give you." One hand reached out to haul Omi towards him, holding the boy close as if proving some point. "Leave, Nagi. I hope you have chosen your new companion well, because he is now all you have. If I ever see either of you again I will kill you both." It was not a threat but a promise.

"Omi….? I wanted to be with Omi! I miss him!" Ken looked forlornly at his former teammate, "You said I could be with Omi now…" He turned to glance at Nagi, "You promised! He's all I have left and you **promised**!"

"Ken-kun? You didn't?"

Ken smiled sadly at his friend, showing small fangs. "I did. He wouldn't let me kill myself, but he said I could be with you…"

"Ken-kun, why?"

"Youji…Aya…they…"

"Youji-kun? Aya-kun? They're….You cant mean…?" Omi crumpled to the ground at Crawford's feet, face going completely blank. He struggled to hold back the sobs that threatened to come as Nagi and Ken were forcefully shown the door by Crawford, who slammed it shut with an air of finality. "I….I'll never get to see them again, will I?" A streak of red ran unbidden down his cheek. Harsh sobs fell from his lips as crimson tears fell from his eyes, lamenting the friends he'd once had. 

"Omi…" Soft lips pressed to his, stifling his sobs. Crawford pulled the boy to his feet and pulled him closer, "Come here, child."

"Crawford-san, my friends…. The only friends I've ever had. And Ken-kun…why did you make Ken-kun leave?"

Crawford's grip tightened on the boy, "He belongs to Nagi now, and I release all claim on either of them. Come then, come back to your room." He led the boy up the stairs.

"Demo, Ken-kun…who's going to train him? Where are they going to go?" Omi sat on the edge of his bed, wiping crimson stains from his cheeks, "Crawford-san, why are my tears red?" 

"I'm rather surprised that you even have them. We are unable to cry tears, as you know, but the tear ducts still are able to function. However, rather than producing tears, they tap into your blood supply. It happens very rarely, but it does happen." He sat on the bed, pulling Omi close to him, "These things happen, humans die, sooner or later. You should know this by now." 

"Sou…" Omi lifted his face, looking up at the man through lowered lashes, "Crawford-san?" Carefully he crawled into the man's lap and pulled him into a slow kiss. His mind was fuzzed yet clear; he wanted solace and comfort and didn't care how. 

Another Vision of bared flesh crossed Crawford's mind, this time allowed to play out as he pulled Omi fully into his lap and let his hands begin a slow trek across clothed skin. Clothes were pulled gently away from pale flesh and tossed to the floor to be forgotten. "Is this what you want?"

Omi nodded quickly, squirming out of his final piece of clothing. "Need you…" he took Crawford's hand in his and placed it deliberately over his growing arousal. "please, please. Make it go away. Don't make me be alone anymore."

Ah, so that was what had truly brought this on. With two friends dead and the other exiled, the boy was afraid of being alone. Not the circumstances Crawford would have preferred the boy to come to him in, but it would do. He feathered small kisses in Omi's hair, working the blonde's erection with slow, even strokes. "this, too, mind you, is not something that can be given back once gone. You are a virgin still, am I correct?"

Omi blushed and looked away, "Hai, I know. I want this." He whimpered at the friction caused by Crawford's hand, "please, I want you to…" He extended his arm far enough to pull out the drawer from the bedside table and shuffled things around until he produced a small tube of lubricant. "Schu gave it to me," he offered in way of an explanation.

"If you are sure then," Crawford pushed Omi off his lap long enough to remove his own clothing quickly and perfunctorily. He reclaimed his seat on the end of the bed and pulled the boy down to straddle his lap. "You never answered my question."

"Which question would that be?" the youth feigned ignorance as he allowed his hands to travel in awe over the man's body. It was nicer than he'd imagined, smooth and flawless, slightly warm to the touch. Rather than hearing the answer that he already knew, he locked Crawford's lips in a heated kiss. Hands that had been exploring his body were removed and he whimpered at the loss of contact. However, rather than the hands returning at the protest a single slicked finger down his back and into the smooth valley of flesh to seek out the tiny puckered entrance hidden there. The boy gasped, wrenching his lips from Crawford's. 

"Shh, child." He chided, sliding the finger in slowly, almost gasping himself at the heat and tightness. It had been centuries since he'd last had a virgin, and it was almost like a new experience for him. He wriggled the finger slightly, pushing past the ring of muscle to ease the passage. "Relax. If you tense up it will only hurt more."

Omi nodded clumsily, taking a breath and willing himself to relax into the foreign touch. It didn't so much hurt as it was a new sensation, a different feeling in a place that had never before been touched. The finger moved in, out here, there, only to be removed and replaced, this time with another joining it. The boy whimpered, pushing back against the fingers that scissored inside him. He was growing impatient; was all this stretching really necessary? His tolerance for pain was higher now that it had been when he had been human, so wouldn't it be ok to just go for it? "Crawford-san, onegai…"

He looked at the boy, inserting a third slicked finger. Crawford didn't want to hurt the child, though he knew better than to think this lovely writing thing in his lap as a child." Are you sure you're ready?"

"Hai, I'm sure., I'm not a doll, Crawford-san. I won't break easily, and if I do, I can heal." A look of determination flashed in his eyes as he rubbed himself against the man's torso, "If you don't do it soon, I will."

This was a side to Omi that he'd not seen before; would he always be this demanding in bed? Crawford found himself almost hoping that he would. With a final spreading of his fingers he removed them and positioned himself at Omi's entrance. Slowly but with no word of warning he pulled the boy down, down unto his lap until they were fully connected and he could feel the tight ring of muscles squeezing him gently. 

A cry escaped Omi's lips; he'd known there would be some discomfort, but it felt as if he were being split in two. Some parts of the body, he concluded, were decidedly **not** made for that sort of thing. He held himself still on Crawford's lap, shyly aware of the man's gaze trained on him as he forced himself to relax and adjust until the pain subsided to a dull throbbing. Nodding his readiness he buried his face I Crawford's neck, nipping gently at the pulsing vein just under the skin. Crawford's hands went to his hips and he was pulled up, pulled back down, repeated maddeningly slowly. He bit down, bringing a small fount of blood up to wash over his lips.

Crawford groaned, speeding his thrusts to now match the pounding of his blood that flowed so willingly into the boy's mouth. Not a drop of the red fluid ran down his neck; Omi prided himself on being neat. The boy was so hot, so tight…more so than Nagi had been in centuries. He pulled his young lover close, teeth tearing into tender flesh. It was the first time in months that they had shared themselves; only once before had they done it, just after Omi had arrived, causing this whole mess. Crawford thought now would be a good time to do it again. 

Omi gasped, pleasure mixing with pain and the blood-lust to form a dangerous cocktail. It wasn't exactly how he's thought his first time would be, but then again, he'd never exactly planned on being a vampire, either. Tossing all remaining nervousness to the wind, Omi bared down slightly upon Crawford's chest until the older man was flat on his back, legs dangling off the side of the bed. Somewhat reluctantly he sat up, relinquishing his snack and depriving Crawford of his own. A feeling of absolute power came over him, and that in itself was almost enough to make him climax, but he held back, canting his hips almost violently against Crawford, hie own straining erection bobbing happily in time to each thrust.

Crawford had never expected such a normally quiet, respectful boy to be so be so boisterous and wanton in bed; he was the complete opposite of Nagi, who was rather shy and reserved both in bed and out. It was a refreshing -and quite pleasing- change. His hands fell from Omi's hips to the bed covers, allowing the boy his momentary semblance of domination. Crawford knew that he could easily break Omi in half, but if being on top was what would get the boy so very excited who was he to protest? Certainly he had no complaints; the sight of that constantly-bobbing erection that he now took into one hand and quickly began to work, along with the sweet flesh surrounding him and the fond memory of his recent taste of the boy was enough to bring him close, so close… But it was not until that cherubic face above him scrunched into an almost pained grimace and the boy came with a keening cry that Crawford allowed himself his own climax, body tightening in a welcome and familiar manner. 

Breath coming in shallow gasps, Omi slumped forward bonelessly, only barely managing to catch himself with his hands upon the bed inches before colliding noses with the older man. Wordlessly he places a small kiss upon Crawford's lips before pulling away and curling into his side, suddenly shy. "Thank you…" he managed to murmur sleepily, body and emotions exhausted. "I'm actually…quite fond of you." 

Ende chapter 8

Oh my bloody hell…It's been over a year. I'm so sorry. ;.; Can you ever forgive me? There's supposed to be more to this fic, so much more…But my Weiß muses have all completely left me. I'm afraid this fic will eternally be a WiP. ;.; I can try though…I owe that much to you guys, right? 

I've turned to writing Harry Potter stuff lately…my muses there are almost endless at times. If you'd like to read some of my HP stuff (or other things that I've not posted on FF.net) visit me at livejournal.com/users/tomsriddle …Most of my stuff is there now, as I really don't like FF.net anymore. / But, well…there you have it. Sooo sorry it took so long. ;.; And I can't give a preview of what's to come, because I just don't know. Hopefully something though…::crosses fingers::


End file.
